Beast
by mony-o
Summary: "No need to be so serious, my little dragon..." Cia/Volga (mostly unrequited) Mentions of unrequited Cia/Link. Rated T for light sexual themes.


A short knock echoed through the great room.

The woman sighed as she rubbed her masked forehead, her temples throbbing with a dull pain.  
"Come in."  
The large doors parted with a groan, revealing the man on the other side.  
She could hear his booming voice before she could see him.

"Mistress…"

A long smile spread across Cia's painted lips, the ache in her head subsiding for a brief moment.

"Please, come in."  
Her tone was softer, more sultry this time as she beckoned for him with a fluid motion of her hand.  
She watched from beneath her bird mask as the great knight moved through the doorway towards her. Volga's crimson, brazen armor clicked against the stone floor of the castle, the quiet creeks of his claw-like gauntlets filled her ears as he flexed and relaxed his fingers.  
He must have been somewhat anxious.

He finally stood before her, his towering frame easily doubling her height before he kneeled obediently at her throne.  
Her sharp eyes drew in the way his armor shifted and clanked as he bent over.  
"You called for me?"  
While she could tell he was trying to be his quietest, his voice was deep and thunderous, filling the room and bouncing off the great tall ceiling.  
This made her chuckle in her throat. How very kind of him...  
"I did."  
The black witch adjusted herself in her seat, moving her legs so that they were crossed eloquently near the armrest, revealing more of her beautiful, tan leg. She saw him try to lift his head slightly to look up at her, but decided against it.  
The tassel at the end of his helmet finally rested along his back with a flutter.

"I'm here."  
A man of few words. Good, she liked that. If only all of her puppets could be that simple.

Her head ached sharply for a moment when she thought of her other consort…the disgusting, dirty cloth they called Wizzro.  
His incessant ramblings truly worked her patience. For a measly piece of pretty jewerly, he certainly was quite full of himself.  
Keeping them obediently under her spell was nearly too much work without much pay...but then moments like these made her think twice.

With a slowly-growing smile, she extended her exposed leg towards the knight, the tip of her pointed boot nearly brushing the golden jaw of his helmet. She watched in absolute glee as Volga's face momentarily twisted into shock before melting back into his usual hard, stoic gaze. He remained silent.  
How she wished she could see his eyes beneath those black markings.

A low sound hummed deep within the black witch's chest as she tilted Volga's head up with her foot so that he was looking directly at her from his place before her throne.  
She could see his jaw set tightly, and she knew he was barring his teeth.

Cia laughed… a soft, but progressively dark noise that rattled the dragon knight to his core. His hidden eyes remained locked on her face, observing intently as she removed her intricate bird mask.  
He chose his words carefully before his spoke, his mouth suddenly feeling devoid of saliva, her wild violet eyes watching his every move.  
"What do you need…?"  
His extraordinarily sharp, white canines flashed from beneath his lips.

He was trying not to snarl.

She laughed again. This time, it sounded much more playful and relaxed.  
But he did not like it.  
He felt as if she was mocking him… and he _hated _it.  
"No need to be so serious, my little dragon," her low voice was dangerously smooth as she slid the tip of her boot around his neck and down to one of his broad shoulders, feeling the scaly texture of his armor bump along her shoe.  
She watched his tongue snake between his lips to wet them.  
He was holding back so tightly it hurt.

She supposed she should reward him.  
Though she hated to admit it, he was rather handsome.  
Perhaps it was the mystery of his appearance that intrigued her...or his great power.

Or perhaps she was just lonely.

Cia whispered, words dripping deliciously with every ounce of intended seductiveness.  
"…You can touch me."  
The vital combination of black magic, rage, and lust made his head throb as he finally brought an armored-hand to her ankle.

It took all Volga had not to dig his claws into the witch's flesh, leaning over so that he could press his nose against her exposed shin. He breathed in, admiring the scent of her that had so long tormented him from a distance…the sharp, and very-subtly sweet mixture that was so perfectly _her_.

Albeit tentatively, he brushed his lips along one of the blood-red curls that adorned her leg.  
Cia shuddered.  
That is what she wanted.

The dragon knight decided that no further instructions were needed as he began to kiss along the black witch's leg. Cia allowed her head to loll back against her throne, giving him a chance to properly adore her just like she knew he did.  
_He_.  
Just like _he_ would.  
_One day_…

She bit her painted lip in a vain attempt to hide her smile, her mind wandering to the hero in green that she so adamantly desired. Her eyes fluttered shut and she whimpered, drawing every ounce of energy she had to picture him vividly in her mind. As Volga praised her skin, she thought of the silent hero's warm lips against her flesh…his strong hands grasping at her body…her fingers threaded through his soft, golden hair.  
He was truly an angel…truly _perfect_…  
…and _she would have him_.

The hand he had on her ankle squeezed when he heard her moan in delight, nearly drawing blood.

Cia could not stop the unashamed noises that fell from her lips when he slid his tongue up her leg, breaking through her concentration.  
The overwhelming pride he possessed swelled.  
She was pleased.  
Pleased with _him_.

_He _was pleasing her.

Volga's mouth was hot, much hotter than any other man Cia had felt.  
It excited and intrigued her all at once, her thoughts growing cloudy as he placed a kiss on the very top of her knee.  
She observed him, her half-lidded eyes drawing in the thin cloud of steam that bellowed from his noise as he exhaled. The black witch had not quite expected his breath to be so hot, the heat from his mouth on her knee causing her to jump in her seat. It burned, but it was not unpleasant.

Volga ceased his actions immediately.  
The hard lines of his face softened in his embarrassment, something that Cia had not seen from the knight since their meeting. It was rather endearing actually.  
"My apologies," he spoke as softly as he could, trying to hide the shame and lust that was so obviously eating away at him.  
The dragon knight flinched when he saw her lips curl into frown.

"No, please continue."

He nearly questioned her, but he remembered his position.  
Drawing in a deep breath, Volga resumed his lavishing kisses on her leg, carefully making his way up to her thigh.  
He was becoming more mindful of his body heat. This potent lust that she was creating in him was interfering with his powers, he noticed dreadfully as his body temperature shot up every time she made even the softest noise. The beastly instinct he had locked away was threatening to break free.  
The burning in his core tripled when she presented him with another long moan, and he quickly turned his head away so that he could exhale a small amount of flame. He growled lowly in his throat.

His lips passed over the jewel-studded garter latched around her thigh, giving the cold metal a slow kiss before using his long tongue to tease her upper thigh.  
The black witch's face was covered with sheer delight, her eyes shut once more and her mouth twisted into a long smile.

He was oblivious to her true fantasy.

Before Volga could continue, she grabbed the sides of his face with her hands and pulled him forward, her force nearly enough to tug his helmet lose from its place.  
"Cia!"  
It startled him, undoubtedly, making the snow-haired woman chuckle at his reaction. By now, he was flush against the edge of her throne, and she had somehow shifted so that he was kneeling in between her legs.  
The witches' fingers gripped the knight's helmet, the searing temperature of his armor burning her fingertips. His eyes never left hers, looking for some indication of pain or discomfort, but found none.  
It made him wonder how she was able to withstand such heat.

With a rumbling hum, she brought a hand to the long, ombre tassel, threading her fingers through the soft material.  
She grabbed one of the jutting silver horns of his helmet with her other hand and pulled, just enough to guide him towards his objective. Going by his earlier assumption, he was secretly disappointed when she brought his face to her exposed naval, erupting a dull growl from his throat.  
She took note, but ignored his discomfort, the dark sorceress relaxing back in her chair to allow him better access to her body.  
"Do not be greedy," the witch sighed as she hooked her legs around his scorching torso.

The knight felt his stomach burn.  
"Continue, Volga."

Not wanting to disappoint his sorceress, the dragon knight brought his lips to her skin, and resumed his ministrations. He created a soft line of kisses down to her naval, tracing the invisible trail with his tongue. He marveled at the way her muscles twitched beneath his mouth, the way her body shivered when his tongue found a sensitive area. Neither of them expected it when he suddenly began lapping up to her chest, his nose brushing over one of her ample breasts.  
He was losing control…oh goddesses he could feel it.

Volga buried his face into the top of her chest, sliding his long tongue down the flat bone of her torso until he felt softer, warmer flesh.  
Cia whined, and edged him on with a tug to the tassel of his helmet. She heard him growl. It sounded more beastly than ever.  
"I cannot…"

The beautiful fantasy in the black witch's mind cracked and shattered.  
Everything stopped.

No longer was her hero in her mind.

Volga felt her hand untangle from his tassel, her violet eyes narrowing slowly. The blood-red of her pupils bore holes into his face, but he knew better than to look away.  
"I cannot go further… I will lose control."  
…In more ways than one.

His bones ached as the dragon within him tried to free itself from his human form.  
Normally, he would not have particularly cared about retaining control, but this power Cia was creating in him was alarming…and she was his ruler, the reason for his being…  
…and something told him she was not just using him for the reason he thought.

Without warning, she slammed her balled fist onto the armrest of her throne. The dragon knight flinched, but remained kneeled in front of her, awaiting further punishment. A string of steam rose from his nostrils. She could see the sharp canines in his mouth press against his lip, threatening to draw blood.  
His body heat was nearly unbearable against her.

She rubbed her forehead, her delicate fingers messing her snow-white hair in frustration.

"How disappointing."  
The sound of her heeled boots clicking onto the stone floor made him grimace.  
"…However, I guess I could not expect much from a puppet," the sorceress's words cut deep, but her tone was soft and silken…tinged with a hint of sadness.  
"A beast."  
Volga felt her hand at his chin, pulling so that he met her gaze once more. His eyes drunk in the brief sight of her cleavage as she bent over to give his helmet an uncharacteristically gentle kiss. She could see the tell-tale bumps on his back as he bent over, his spikey wings threatening to tear themselves from his flesh.

"_You will never be my hero_."

The dragon knight growled, the sound growing louder after she pulled away from him. Rage boiled in his gut, rising into his throat, and for a moment he feared he may be ill. A thick cloud of fire bellowed from his mouth nearly singeing the witch's throne.  
His anger was not for her, no…

Not at her…  
…but at _him._

Without a word, he quickly exited the throne room, leaving Cia by her lonesome, slumped over in her empty chair.

A wicked smile spread across her face, the large doors closing with a loud groan.

_Link._


End file.
